


Shades of Truth

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deceit, Panic Attack, Sword Fighting, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Everyone has secrets, Roman knows this. But after dealing with Deceit in the most recent video and discovering that Virgil doesn’t like liars…he decides to come clean with a secret he’s been hiding from the other Sides.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

“Roman?” Virgil’s hand hesitated on the lightswitch as he blinked at the figure slumped over a cup at the table. He hadn’t thought anyone else would still be up, not after the day they had had with Deceit showing up in the video earlier. Though in retrospect, with Deceit finally making his presence known to Thomas...perhaps there was more than enough reason for the others to still be awake. Still, he’d thought everyone asleep when he’d left his room to come downstairs. Virgil’s eyes flashed a deeper purple as the man at the table hunched his shoulders, fingers whitening on the cup in his hands. 

“Hey.” Roman said quietly, staring into the swirling depths of the liquid, not looking up.

Virgil frowned, stepping off the landing. It was rare for him to see Princey outside of his... well, his Prince attire. Not that Roman didn’t still look prince-like with his silk PJs, but the bed-head and vulnerable position did ruin the effect. “You’re up.” And not acting at all like his egotistical self.

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Oh?” 

Roman grimaced. “Mmm.” 

Virgil tensed, okay. Something was definitely up with the creative side. Roman was only this quiet when he was brainstorming in his room. He opened his mouth but Roman beat him to talking first. 

“Have you ever noticed how I….always make you uneasy?” He asked in a low tone. “I mean...we’re constantly at odds with each other.” 

Virgil blinked. “Why would that be keeping you up?” He asked blankly, pausing in front of the table. “It’s how we work. You come up with ideas, I tell you when they’re too crazy and why we shouldn’t do them.” It was expected that he and Roman would be at odds with each other. Virgil often held him back. He shook his head. “I thought it was Deceit--”

Roman shook his head. “Him? No. Can’t stand that yellow eyed snake, but I’m not going to lose sleep over what happened today.” He raised a hand, running it through his hair. “All’s well that ends well and all that...I got to act with Thomas so...it was fun….despite the topic.”

“Lying?” 

“Mmm” 

Virgil exhaled, he didn’t understand actors. He, himself was up because he was worried the snake would come back to pretend to be one of the other two. There was no way he would be sleeping, not until he could be sure everyone was safe. He grabbed one of the other chairs and twisted it to sit backwards on it, arms hanging over the back. “Alright, well spill.” 

Roman’s hand dropped back to the cup, and almost Virgil thought he could hear it crack under the Prince’s grip. “It’s...I can’t…” 

“I have all night. Take your time.” 

“You should be sleeping.” 

Virgil scoffed. “Anxiety remember? I don’t sleep. Especially not with Deceit lurking.” 

Roman flinched. “Right. I…” He exhaled keeping his head down. 

Why was Roman not looking at him? What was he trying to hide? Virgil tilted the chair, leaning forward. “You aren’t Deceit are you?” He asked, his voice taking on a darker tone. “Cus you’re doing a poor Princey performance if you are.” 

Roman’s shoulders hunched further, nearly touching his ears. “Considering he fooled us as Patton for a while, I doubt he’d play me so...out of character.”

_A cruel smile, a glimmering white uniform, the sword raised high. “You’re nothing.”_

Virgil shivered, shoving the memory away. He’d give Roman that. Deceit had never played Roman as anything other than confident, cruel, and over the top. Vulnerable? Ha. Deceit didn’t do vulnerable. He preferred control.

Virgil let the chair fall back onto all fours, His voice returning to normal. “Okay.” Why wasn’t Princey making eye contact then? “So you are acting out of character because…” 

“I was thinking,” 

“A dangerous pastime.” 

The corner of Princey’s lip twitched upwards. “I know, but I was thinking on what you said. How lying makes you uneasy.” Roman replied, running his finger along the cup’s edge. “Which...with how you recognized Deceit before the rest of us I can only gues--”

Virgil kicked at the carpet, heart dropping, he didn’t want to think on that. “I didn’t spend my time before you guys accepted me completely isolated.” He said, working to keep his tone normal.

“Right.” Roman sighed, scooting the cup closer to him, though he made no effort to drink it. “Did you ever notice how….how...you and Pat and Logan have the same eye color?” 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. Well that wasn’t where he expected the conversation to go. “Purple isn’t quite Blue, but yah, I noticed.” How could he not? It was part of the reason why he’d decided to show up in the first place. Violet fit better with Patton’s sky blue eyes and Logan’s sapphire ones. He shook his head. Though, out of all the sides only Roman had lucked out in retaining eyes the same shade of brown as Thomas. 

Wait. 

Virgil leaned forward again. “Are you telling me that you’re jealous of our eyes?” He asked incredulously. 

The faint tinge of pink coming onto Roman’s cheeks told him the answer.

“Why in the world---” Virgil threw up his hands. “YOU have Thomas’s eyes! Why would you be jealous of ours?” 

“Because I don’t.” 

Virgil tensed, lowering his arms, feeling an itch start between his shoulder blades. “You don’t what?” 

Roman bit his lip. “Virgil…” he let go of the cup, pulling his hands back out of sight. “You feel uneasy around me because this entire time, I’ve been giving you a lie. Lying makes you uneasy. So until I tell the truth...we...we won’t be able to….be friends.” His shoulders slumped. “Honestly...we might still not be...but you will know the truth at least...even the others don’t know...not yet.” 

Virgil clenched his hands, breathing shallowly as his Fight or Flight kicked into high gear. What was Roman trying to say? He was acting so...soo off about all of this. “Roman--” 

“My eyes aren’t Brown, Virgil.” Roman finally looked up, revealing vivid eyes the color of blood. “They’re Red.”


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil stiffened, the blood draining from his face as his fingers dug into the back of the chair.

_Red._

_Red._

_Haggard Breathing._

_Red. A gleaming sword._

_Red._

A chair scraped, the red eyes rose, towering over him. “Virgil?” Roman sounded like he was speaking underwater. 

His vision tunneled, only able to see the eyes. The demon red eyes coming for him. 

_Sword raised high. Red._

_Droplets of Blood._

His muscles yelled at him to move. To flee. 

No. Roman wasn’t. He wasn’t...

_Red._

_Darkness. Swirling. Darkness._

_Red. A cruel laugh._

A whimper escaped his throat, his muscles tensed to the point his entire body tingled. Why red?! WHY RED?! 

“Look, they’re not that…” Roman cut off. “I know it looks bad...that’s why...why I hid….them. But--” 

_Light. So far. So far away._

_Red. Sore fingers. Digging into the rock._

_Red. Red._

“I’m not going to hurt you Virgil. You know that. Right?” Red eyes gleamed, shimmering in a heat wave as a hand reached out. 

He knew that. Virgil knew that. Roman was… was….

_A Gleaming Uniform. Red._

_Red._

_Red._

_RED._

Flee! His mind screamed at him as the blood filled eyes drew closer. Run! 

_Laughter echoed in his ears as the darkness of memory descended, taking away his view of the Mindscape Commons like a tidal wave. Washing away everything but those burning red eyes._

_The darkness swirled around him, sticking like pitch to every surface, trying to cling to Virgil’s trembling fingers as he searched for the next nook, the next tiny fissure in the cliff face. Fought to not slip and fall back into the darkness. So. Close. His fingers ached, rubbed raw from repeated attempts to get out of this place. Just a little further and he would make it to the light above him._

“Virge!” 

_“Anxiety.” The demon voice snarled._

“Please, are you o-”

_“You're a fool.”_

_Virgil looked up, right into the flat red eyes of the one the others called Prince. The one who blocked his path into the light. He stood tall and confident in his gleaming white uniform over Virgil's thin and weakened form. A sword, with its dark blade smeared with blood, raised high over his head. Droplets fell from the hilt, splashing onto Virgil's cheeks._

A muffled curse. “Virgil. I'm sorry! Please. Let me help--” 

Virgil recoiled from the burning touch on his arm, his lips drawing back as he snarled, only able to see the blood colored eyes. **“No.”** His voice echoed in his ears as he shoved his chair backwards, curling into a defensive ball, even as he kept eye contact. His chest felt like an anvil was resting on it as he struggled to fill his lungs with air that no longer seemed to exist. 

Escape. He had to--

 _A feral smile graced the Prince’s lips, as he crouched on the edge of the cliff. “You are nothing, Anxiety. You don't belong up here with us.”_

Blood eyes darkened into a deep shade of red wine. “Alright” came a trembling whisper. “I...I can grab Patton. He can help you. Fix this...my horrible...I’m sorry... I know…” the voice choked off.

_The darkness clawed at his hands, its oily covering making his fingers slip and slide. Virgil faltered, setting his feet in a larger crack, bracing himself as he rubbed his hands against his clothes. Get it off. Get the black oil off. He. Would. Not. Fall. He looked up with narrowed eyes. “You can’t...I won’t let you win.”_

_Red eyes glimmered. “You already have.”_

“Hold on a second Virge, I’ll get Pat to you in two shak---” 

_Red. Red._

_Blood dripping from the hilt._

_Red._

No. No. Patton couldn’t come. Virgil gritted his teeth. He didn’t need Patton. He needed to...to have...Roman. It wasn’t Roman’s fault. He needed to tell Roman it wasn’t...wasn’t him causing this. He knew that, even as he wrestled with his Flight instinct to flee from those blood colored eyes. 

_Red._

_Red._

_Red._

Virgil growled, eyes gleaming a brighter purple. Fighting to see through the darkness, to the commons, to Roman standing uncertainly in front of him. **“D-d-don’t”** He ground out, fighting against his past. Against the flat red eyes he’d faced time and time again. **“He. … N-no.”**

_“You'll never be more than a half forgotten instinct.” The Prince crooned as Virgil’s reaching hand found the top of the cliff. Almost.. Almost._

_The Prince lifted his foot, stomping hard on Virgil’s fingers, crushing them._

_He screamed in agony, jerking his hand out from under the black combat boots, cradling it against his chest._

_“And I'll make sure you’re less than that.” The sword twisted in the Prince's hand, glinting in the overhead light. “I'll make you into--” the Prince chuckled coldly, the sword swung down. “NOTHING!”_

“Virgil...I don't want you to be afraid and I know I’m scaring you now.” Roman said quietly as Virgil jerked, a low moan of denial escaping his throat. “I know Patton calms you down. I can’t… I don’t...I never wanted to see you like this!” 

_Virgil threw himself to the side, feet and uninjured hand scrambling to keep his purchase on the cliff face as the sword slashed through where his head had been._

_“Stay Afraid.” The Prince laughed, his sword twisting to hovering a hair's breadth from slitting Virgil’s throat. “It’s what keeps you alive.” The blade pressed against his skin, the cold edge drawing blood. “You think I will let your anxious self anywhere near Thomas?” His lips drew back into a snarl. “Fat. Chance.”_

_Red._

_Darkness swirled. Red._

_Red._

Roman swallowed hard, trembling, his eyes muted like the last glow of a dying fire. “I mean...maybe at first, when I didn't know you, I wanted you to be afraid, but not now.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Not after everything we’ve learned... I’ve learned about you.” The embers shimmered with unshed tears. 

A crack. The tears. Virgil blinked, fighting. Shoving the darkness back. Tears. A weakness the demon Prince never would have shown. Tears. Something rarely ever seen. He’d never seen from Roman. Yet Virgil knew, they showed strength. Courage. It took a lot to show vulnerability. And Roman...Roman was doing that. With his red eyes. 

_“I know what Thomas needs.” Virgil whispered, feeling the blade move along his throat. He lifting his injured hand up to the blade, pushing the sword away. Wincing as the sharp edge cut into his palm. “I can help. Let Me HELP HIM.”_

_“You?” The prince scoffed, pulling the sword up as he straightened. “You’re ANXIETY. You will do nothing but harm.”_

“You don’t want Patton’s help, but I’m causing you distress with my stupid creepy villain eyes.” Roman’s voice cracked as he crossed his arms. “I don’t want to leave you alone, Virge. Not when you’re like this!” His fingers whitened on his silken shirt. “Tell me...what can I do?” 

_“I can protect him.” Virgil reached up, trying to grab onto the edge with his uninjured hand._

_“No.” The Prince lifted a boot and Virgil jerked his hand back down out of range. He smirked. “Only I can do that. You. You are NOTHING.”_

_Red._

_Red._

“Please, Virgil. You don’t have to fight this by yourself. If...if you don’t want Patton...” A glimmer of the rising sun raced across the dying embers of Roman’s eyes. “Then let me help you. Please.”

_Re-----_

The tightness in Virgil's chest faded, giving him the chance to draw in a ragged breath, his legs uncurling. 

Roman tensed, hastily stepping back, nearly knocking over the bookshelf trying to give Virgil more space. But that’s not what Virgil needed. Roman couldn’t leave! 

He jerked his head up, his Fight overtaking his Flight, muscles coiling in preparation. Preparation for what?! He couldn’t fight the demons of his past. Had no need to fight the pajama clad Roman.

“Maybe...I...I should just...go?” Roman offered quietly. “Would that help?” 

Virgil’s his purple eyes glowed with desperate need as Roman bent his knees, readying himself to sync out. 

No. NO, Roman couldn’t leave. He knew that much. 

_Red._

_Jagged cliff face._

_Cruel laughter._

_Red._

_“You can’t even defeat me.” The Demon Prince declared, lifting his sword once more over his head. “How do you expect to keep Thomas safe if you can’t even save yourself?”_

_Red._

**“Ro.”** Virgil gasped out, stiffly lifting a hand, reaching out for him. 

Roman looked up, his muted red eyes meeting desperate purple ones. “Virge…” He hesitated, straightening under Virgil’s gaze. His muted eyes beginning to swirl with confusion as he kept eye contact, his irises growing brighter once more filling Virgil’s vision. “You…”

_The Prince shimmered, rippling like a mirage of water in the desert as he brought the sword down._

_“You make us better.” A gentler voice cut through Virgil’s memory as another Prince, the Prince he remembered from when the others had come to find him in his Room stepped out from behind the cruel one, grabbing the wrist that held the sword. The Demon Prince froze mid motion, flat red eyes growing dull._

_red._

_red._

_red._

_The shadows under Princey’s eyes were dark, as black as in the final moments before Virgil had gotten them out of his room, yet he smiled meeting Virgil’s eyes, the brown therein soft, vulnerable. “If your only goal is to protect...I think that's as good a sign as any that you're willing to work with us as a team.”_

_“Work as a team?” Virgil asked, shrinking against the cliff face, frowning at the new prince. He’d never worked with anyone before. It was always him. Just him._

_Princey nodded, letting go of the frozen demon prince to kneel at the cliff’s edge, reaching out a hand to Virgil. “Together.”_

_red._

_red._

_Virgil hesitated...how could he expect to trust---but no. This...this was the more understanding Princey. The shadows under the eyes. The hopeful smile. This was a Prince willing to try to understand, willing to work with Anxiety instead of chasing him away. Fingers trembling, Virgil reached up grabbing Princey’s hand._

_re---Crimson._

That was what he’d been waiting for. Virgil lunged over the table, sliding across its smooth surface and knocking the cup to the floor as he grabbed onto Roman’s sleeve before he could react. 

**“Ro-”** He faltered, his feet catching on the other chair, causing him to fall hard against Roman’s chest, breaking the needed eye contact. 

_The Demon Prince’s flat red eyes gleamed. “Fool.” He ground out stepping forward, adjusting the trajectory of his sword so it caught Princey directly in the ribs._

_Princey cried out, letting go of Virgil as he doubled over the blade._

_Virgil landed hard on the edge of the cliff, uninjured hand scrambling to find a handhold before he slid back over the side. “PRINCEY!” He yelled, heart climbing into his throat as the flat-eyed Prince leaned into the blade, shoving Princey backwards with a hard kick, his sword coming away dripping blood. No._

_Red._

_Red._

_A gleaming uniform._

_Red._

_Red. Haggard Breathing._

_Red._

_The Prince laughed, smirking as he turned from the twitching form on the ground to Virgil. “You’re a failure, in everything you do.” He purred, once more raising his sword. “You. Are. Nothi--”_

Automatically, strong steady hands reached out to Virgil, gripping him confidently, not too tight to feel trapped, not too loose to feel like he was going to fall on his face as Virgil managed to get his feet back under him. He gasped for breath, feeling the solid warmth of Roman under his hands. 

“What kind of crazy move was that for?!” Roman demanded, keeping his tone low. “You didn’t want me--”

Virgil shook his head, heart frantically beating in his chest. **“S-st-st...ay.”** He straightened, keeping a hand on Roman’s silken shirt. He looked up, once more locking eye contact with Roman, noting how those reddened eyes had once again shifted in their shade, now shimmering like a sunset over the ocean.

Roman flinched, turning his head away.

Virgil growled and raised his hand up to Roman’s cheek, turning his head back to him to make eye contact. He needed this. He didn’t know why but he needed it. **“Look.”** He commanded, staring at him. 

Roman tensed, fighting against the pressure of Virgil’s hand. “But--” He reached up, his fingers wrapping around Virgil’s wrist.

Virgil’s eyes flashed and he let go of Roman’s shirt, to place his other hand on Roman’s cheek holding him still. **“Look”** he repeated, pleading. **“H-h-el...p. Me.”**

Roman frowned, before setting his jaw, reluctantly keeping eye contact. “Alright.” He agreed quietly. “What can I-- “ He stiffened, his eyes flashing crimson red, matching Virgil’s purple eyes in their intensity.

_CRIMSON_

_Virgil bared his teeth, injured hand twisting in the rocks, crushed fingers closing around a large jagged stone as the Demon Prince blurred, flat red eyes going dull once more, the hazy blade biting into the rock next to Virgil’s uninjured hand. Around them darkness swirled in a sudden kaleidoscope of colors before returning to its normal state._

_Virgil frowned, doing a quick glance around. He’d never seen the darkness do that before. Whatever it was..it was gone. But the Prince...He snarled at the fuzzy figure and struck, smashing the rock against the Prince’s hand._

_The demon Prince cried out, staggering back as he solidified, giving Virgil enough time to pull his legs onto solid ground._

_“You think you can beat me with a rock?” The Prince demanded, switching his blade to the other hand, flexing the fingers that Virgil had smashed._

_“Yes.” Virgil ground out, pushing his aching legs into a crouch. He had nothing else to fight with at the moment._

_The demon Prince snorted, raising an eyebrow. “The little worm thinks he’s grown a spine. How cute.” He sauntered forward, jabbing his blade at Virgil._

_Virgil sprang to the side, rolling to avoid the sword, trying to get closer to Princey’s limp body. He had to be alright. He had to be all--Virgil’s breath caught as his searching gaze found...nothing. Princey’s body had vanished. He froze, a cold chill rushing through him. What...what had happened to working together?_

_Red._

_Red._

_Red._

_“You honestly thought someone would want to help you, Anxiety?”_

_Virgil rolled onto his back, eyes widening as the Demon Prince towered over him, sword tip pointed straight at his heart._

_He grinned, teeth growing sharp. “Anxious little worms aren’t meant for the light.” he practically purred, stepping onto Virgil’s chest, shoving him back to the ground. “You should have just stayed in your hole!” He struck and Virgil cried out, turning his head away, bracing for the hit._

_That never came._

_A clang of metal against metal echoed through the space, followed by a shower of sparks landing on Virgil’s cheek._

_“Who you calling a worm?” Princey demanded, sliding his sword along the demon Prince’s blade, shoving him back as Princey moved in front of Virgil in a protective stance. “Virgil is quite the ferocious dragon warrior thank you very much.”_

_Him? A Dragon….warrior? Ha. Virgil was hardly that. “Princey?” Virgil asked, uncertainly, pushing up onto his elbows. How?! The second prince had been motionless on the ground! And now...it was like he’d never been injured in the first place._

_Crimson._

_Warm laughter._

_A quick hug. Crimson._

_Happy smiles._

_Crimson._

_Crimson_

_Crimson._

_Princey glanced over his shoulder, the brown of his eyes melting into Roman’s bright and lively crimson shade. A confident smile played on his lips as his old uniform shifted to the new one. “Who else?” He asked as he stepped forward raising his sword just in time to meet the false prince’s blade in another shower of sparks._

_Virgil jerked, eyes widening in disbelief. ROMAN?! Wait. How?! His heart jumped into his throat. What was the actual side doing here in his memory? How was that--_

_“How…” Virgil staggered to his feet, swaying as his vision spun. “Ro. You’re here?!” He demanded, his voice hoarse._

_“Of course.” Roman said conversationally as he battled the false Prince. “You asked for my help.” Their swords clanged in another shower of sparks. “So here I am.”_

_“But this is a memory!” Virgil hissed. He shouldn’t be able to alter it like this!_

_“And I’m Creativity.” Roman stated simply, his warm eyes dancing with amusement even as he darted from side to side, avoiding the Prince’s blade.._

_Virgil blinked. “That….this still shouldn’t work---it makes no sense!”_

_“It’s not supposed to.” Roman grunted, dancing backwards after a particularly hard blow. “If you wanted sense you should have called for Logan.”_

_“You shouldn’t have called for anyone in the first place.” The Prince said derisively. “Who would help Anxiety? The one who ruins everything.” He asked, circling around Roman, sword at the ready._

_“He protects us you sniveling bag of scum!” Roman roared, rushing forward, his sword hacking at the Prince._

_“You’re weak and pathetic. Both of you.” The flat-eyed Prince taunted, dancing around Roman his sword weaving and striking like a snake, forcing him back again and again._

_Roman’s growled, twisting his blade to meet each strike, his feet flowing smoothly, effortlessly keeping the flat eyed Prince at bay._

_The Prince spun, blade clashing with Roman’s in another shower of sparks. He leaned into the attack, pressing the blades towards Roman’s neck. “Who would ever want you for a real side, Anxiety?” He crooned, smirking to Virgil, his red eyes flickering with gold. “You’re nothing but a flimsy figment that will soon fade away to nothing. You bring trouble wherever you go.”_

_Roman grunted, sweat beading on his brow as he struggled to hold his position. He too glanced at Virgil. “Is this really how you see me, Virge?” Roman asked quietly, his bright eyes dimming like a dying sun. A tremor went up his arms, the blades inching closer to his throat._

_Roman. Virgil tensed up, trying to force strength into his shaking legs. “No.” He denied, his ragged hands tightening on the jagged stone. “It’s how Deceit wanted me to see you, Ro.” He glared at the Demon Prince. “He worked hard to convince me that I was better off and safer lurking here in the darkness alone than being up in the light with you guys.””_

_Roman gritted his teeth, the tremor fading from his arms. He straightened. “Really?” He asked cooly, molten fury flowing into his eyes. “How.” He shoved the demon prince’s blade back. “Considerate.”_

_“What he doesn’t know can only protect him.” The demon Prince smirked as they resumed their dance around each other, blades testing the other’s defenses once more. “You know that don’t you Creativity? Hiding those villain eyes from the others. Hiding your darkness behind a facade of royalty.”_

_Roman’s swinging sword missed its mark, leaving him wide open for the Prince’s counter stroke. Roman gasped, gritting his teeth as the blade dug into his arm._

_“Oops.” The demon prince purred. “Did that hurt?” He dragged the blade down the length of the arm, before twisting it to bite into Roman’s side, laughing as he cried out. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s just a scratch.” The Prince swiped his sword at the Roman’s legs knocking them out from under him, sending him to the ground._

_Ice washed down Virgil’s spine as the demon Prince lifted his blade over Roman as he scrambled to get his sword up to block the killing stroke._

_Roman! Virgil cried out wordlessly as he darted forward to protect him, his earlier exhaustion forgotten. Virgil flung the stone at the Prince’s head, nicking his chin. “DECEIT!” He yelled, jerking his hands up, a pair of daggers appearing in each one as he jumped in the way of the sword, catching it between the cross of both blades. “GET AWAY FROM HIM.” He jerked one blade down, leaving a gash of red across the Prince’s chest._

_Flat-red eyes swirled with gold as the other prince staggered back a hand raising to press against his wound. “Oh look.” the other prince remarked, glancing at his stained fingers with cool disinterest as he parried his sword, blocking Virgil’s striking blades. “This shrinking violet thinks it has teeth.” He smirked, drawing a line of fire across Virgil’s cheek with his blade._

_Virgil didn’t even flinch. “You got that right.” He growled, his eyes blazing vibrant purple as he wiped the cut with the back of his hand._

_Before he only had himself to look out for. Now? Roman’s well being was on the line. And he would fight to defend him from Deceit. No matter what._

_“Oooh, I’m so scared.” The Prince rolled his eyes, the irises showing more yellow than red now._

_“You should be.” Roman called out voice, tinged with pain. He flowed to his feet, his injured arm pressed against his side as he effortlessly went on the offensive, swinging his sword with his other hand, working in tandem with Virgil to force the dark prince back._

_The Prince grunted, red tinged eyes narrowing as he fought to keep all three blades away from his body. “Well isn’t this a nice sight, the Prince and the Pauper thinking they can work together.”_

_“You bet we can.” Virgil said without missing a beat._

_“We’re stronger together than when we are alone.” Roman agreed, flashing a smile to Virgil who hesitantly returned it. He wouldn’t have it any other way._

_Working in sync, Roman and Virgil quickly fell into a rhythm as they fought the Prince. Roman’s more experienced sword work balanced out Virgil’s amateur dagger strikes as together they kept an eye on each other preventing the false prince’s blade from landing another blow on either of them._

_The Prince himself, hardly fared as well. Through their combined attacks he soon had cuts running up and down him like a tiger’s stripes. Sweat beaded on his brow, his taunting disappearing in favor of haggard breathing, his blade soon switching from offensive strikes to defensive parries. With each clash of metal his confident smile became more and more strained until it disappeared entirely along with the last of the red in his eyes._

_And then, the False Prince faltered, his blade swinging wide as he slid on some loose rock. Just the opening the two of them needed._

_Roman stepped forward, effortlessly catching the false prince’s blade and twisted it out of his hand, sending it flying over the edge into the darkness below._

_Virgil rammed his daggers up, crossing them at the Prince’s neck, the edges leaving a thin line of red on his throat. “Still think I’m a shrinking violet?” He asked, breathing heavily._

_Deceit looked up from the blades, golden eyes glittering with hatred. A slow smirk spread across his sweat covered face. “Always, Anxiety.” He crooned and snapped his fingers, disappearing like the Cheshire Cat. “Always and Forever.”_


	3. Chapter 3

_“You’re wrong.” Virgil whirled, uncrossing his blades, ready to block Deceit’s next attack. He’d come a long ways from letting Deceit’s words affect him so easily. Never more than a shrinking violet? Ha. When it came to protecting his friends, Virgil could be that Dragon Warrior that Roman said he was. This time. Deceit would not win._

_He growled, purple eyes glimmering as his striking blades met air. Where he’d expected Deceit to be standing, was empty._

_Virgil knew better than to let his guard down. He readied his daggers, senses on high alert for any sound or movement. Deceit could reappear anywhere. At any moment. Ready to continue his attack. Using his words to fill Virgil with doubts and increase his fears. Using his sword to batter and strike at him until Virgil would once more flee back into the darkness, defeated._

_Not this time._

_He spun back to his first position, hair standing on the back of his neck as again, Deceit wasn’t there. Virgil bared his teeth. He would not let that snake hurt Roman further. He would not---WHERE WAS HE?_

_“He’s gone.”_

_“He’s not.” Virgil hissed, turning to Roman who stood nearby with his own blade lowered, his grip relaxed on the handle. “Stay on guard.” Princey should know better than to believe a fight was over just because the enemy vanished. Especially when said enemy was Deceit._

_Roman raised an eyebrow, deliberately sheathing his sword as he stepped forward, his hand moving to press against his injured side. “He is, Virge. Deceit’s gone.”_

_“He’s not!” Virgil pointed a dagger at Roman even as he turned his attention away, searching the greying clouds for any sign of those golden eyes. “He does this, Ro. He’s still here. Don’t let your guard down. Ever. He’s--” He jerked, gasping when Roman grabbed his wrist. “Roman! You--” He cut off as he looked up into his warm crimson eyes._

_“Deceit’s been defeated.” Roman stated, ignoring the weapon in Virgil’s hand. “By you, Virge” His eyes softened as he offered a tired smile. “He’s not coming back. Not today.”_

_Virgil swallowed hard, his chest tight as he searched Roman’s confident eyes. No. He couldn’t believe that. He shook his head, breaking eye contact. It wasn’t safe to believe that._

_“But he has to.” Virgil ground out, struggling to draw a full breath. Deceit was going to reappear. He would attack Roman. Defenseless, injured Roman who had uncharacteristically sheathed his sword. “He doesn’t give up until I am the one who leaves. Not HIM!” He slashed the air with his other blade for emphasis. “He always wins, Ro. I don’t. We have to stay on guard we have to--”_

_He flinched as Roman roughly grabbed his shoulder, turning him to again meet his gaze._

_Roman leaned forward, his blood colored eyes searching Virgil’s. “Virgil.” He said quietly. “Do you trust me?” The grey clouds around them swirled, growing darker then lighter as thunder rumbled around them._

_What sort of question was that? “You...I...of course I do!” Virgil trembled, desperately wanting to look away, to continue searching for Deceit._

_Roman raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t feel like it.” He said in a soft, doubtful tone that sent a shiver down Virgil’s back. “The battle is over. Why can’t you believe that?”_

_Virgil fought to pull his wrist free of Roman’s grip, to put some distance between them. They were easier targets together. He had to be ready. “BECAUSE WE’RE FIGHTING DECEIT! HE’S--”_

_“GONE.” Roman interrupted, not letting Virgil break free. His eyes glittered, darkening back into a shade of wine. “Virgil. You asked for my help, did you not?”_

_The anvil was back. Crushing his chest. “Ye-yes.”_

_“And you know I do not leave a fight until the enemy is defeated.” Roman pressed._

_Virgil’s vision blurred. “Yes.” he whispered._

_“Then please.” His voice cracked. “Please, believe me when I say this fight is over. Deceit isn’t going to come back. He’s gone.”_

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_The daggers slipped from Virgil’s hands as his knees buckled, Roman’s grip the only thing keeping him standing. “B-B-But. Memory!” He gasped, tears breaking free despite his efforts to keep them back. “I. I. I.” He struggled to get a full breath. “Ne-Ne-Nev-er. Won.” How could he believe this was the end when he’d never won in the past? This past. This memory! It wasn’t possible._

_The clouds shimmered, briefly swirling in a rainbow kaleidoscope before his view of the colors vanished as Roman pulled him into a tight embrace. Virgil buried his head in Princey’s shoulder, breath hitching, his fingers digging into the uniform as he returned the hug._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Roman held him, his fingers lightly rubbing Virgil’s back, trailing up to run through his hair. “It’s alright.” He soothed. “It’s going to be alright.”_

_Virgil made a noise of denial, shaking harder. It was Memory. Deceit always came back. Always._

_Roman exhaled, resting his chin on Virgil’s head. “Can you tell me something?” He asked quietly._

_Virgil shuddered, struggling to get his breathing under control. “Wh--what?” He managed in a choked voice._

_He felt Roman shrug. “Can you just...tell me four things you can hear right now?”_

_Four...things...Huh? “Why?”_

_“You know the signs of Deceit coming back correct?” Roman asked, continuing without waiting for a response. “So tell me. What do you hear? Four things. Listen and tell me if he’s coming.”_

_Virgil turned his head, straining to hear the crunch of Deceit’s footsteps on the rock, his cruel triumphant laughter, the whistle of his blade slashing through the air. To hear anything beyond his own haggard breathing. But between him and Princey...there wasn’t...wasn’t any of that._

_“Virgil?”_

_He inhaled, trembling. “U-Us….breathing.” He whispered, keeping his eyes tightly shut to allow him to better hear Deciet’s approach._

_“Alright. We’re breathing.”_

_And he couldn’t hear Deceit doing so, but Deceit could be too far away for that._

_“Tell me three more.” Roman encouraged in a low tone._

_Virgil drew in another shaky breath. There was a drum….he could hear a dru--no that wasn’t a drum, it was “Your...heart. Beating.” It was steady, a little fast. But steady. Confident. Roman was always confident._

_His muscles fractionally relaxed as he strained to hear something else, something further away to give hint at which direction Deceit would be appearing from. A faint whistling met his ears...that was...what was that...it was... “The Win--Wind...blowing…” He added without prompting. The wind that had tried constantly to tear him from the cliff face as he climbed, buffering him this way and that. He could hear it’s roar from the nearby edge._

_“And?”_

_And? And….Virgil lifted his head slightly, eyes opening a crack as he caught the faintest of sounds when the wind momentarily died._

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

_It almost sounded like… “A clock?” He asked uncertainly, frowning as the light grey clouds in the distance swirled. That couldn’t be right. There were no clocks here._

_Roman’s tense shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath. “A clock is good.” Roman said in a low tone, his fingers again running through Virgil’s hair. “You’re certain you hear it?”_

_Virgil considered again. Listening._

Tick.

Tick.

Tick. 

_He dipped his chin in the barest of nods, as his eyes darted about. The ticking was getting louder. “Yes.” But why was that good? Why could he hear it now and not before?_

_“You can’t hear Deceit?”_

_Virgil shook his head. “...No.” He could not. If Deceit was nearby, he wasn’t approaching._

_“What about scent then?” Roman asked. “Tell me three things you can smell.”_

_“...You want me to smell for Deceit?” Virgil wrinkled his nose. “If...if I can’t hear him...why would I be able to smell him?”_

_“Because the wind can bring scents as well as sounds, Virge. If we can’t hear him coming--”_

_“You think we could smell where he’s at?”_

_“Yes, if he’s still here.”_

_Virgil relaxed his grip fractionally on Roman’s coat, as he let out a shaky laugh. “You’re crazy.”_

_“No, I’m a knight.” Roman said simply, dropping his hand back to Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil could almost feel him smirking. “Knights must use whatever resources they have to track the enemy, and yes, Smell is one of those resources.”_

_Virgil made a face, letting go of Roman with one hand to brush his cheek, wincing as he antagonized the cut Deceit had left there. “Still think it’s crazy.” Smell out the snake? He wasn’t a sniffer dog._

_“Tell me I’m crazy if you end up smelling him.”_

_Virgil frowned. If? No. When. Deceit was always a When._

_“So?” Roman squeezed his shoulder. “Three things.”_

_Virgil exhaled, closing his eyes once more. Smell? What could he smell? Deceit always had a dry musky scent to him, like a snake about to shed. His clothing often smelt of mildew, like he’d dug through a grandfather’s forgotten trunk for his outfits. But that was when he was standing right there. Not hidden somewhere. “This is stupid.”_

_“It’s not.” Roman denied. He rubbed Virgil’s back. “This is how I often find the Dragon Witch. She smells strongly of rotten eggs and ash, but also oddly enough of Pine. So if I’m away from those sorts of forests, it’s easy to track her.”_

_“Well that’s great.” Virgil shakily inhaled trying to smell the mildew. That wasn’t what he was getting though. “..but...I can’t….it’s just…” he struggled to place it before realizing. “your scent, Princey.” Virgil mumbled, eyes opening._

_“Me?”_

_Virgil drew back, moving his hands to grip Roman’s arms to keep himself steady as he looked up. “Yes. Your sweat. Your blood.” Virgil frowned down to Roman’s arm as the other tensed. His fingers had ended up on the long gash Deceit had left there with his sword. Roman needed to get that looked at. Soon._

_Roman scoffed, twisting his arm so Virgil’s hand rested on his wrist instead, the long cut hidden. “Surely, I don’t smell just of that.”_

_Virgil rolled his eyes, trying to turn the wrist back over so he could better see the wound, but Roman resisted. “What? You want me to say something poetic instead like you smell of freshly oiled leather, roses, and chocolate chip cookies?” Which he did, but they had just been fighting in a battle for heaven’s sake! Sweat and Blood would be the strongest scents because of that._

_Roman tilted his head. “I….smell of cookies?”_

_“Yea--” Virgil hesitated, distracted. He turned his head off to the side, trying to trace the scent wafting in the air. “Actually. No.” The cookie scent wasn’t coming from Roman._

_“So Deceit smells of cookies?”_

_Virgil made a face, nearly gagging. “What? NO! I would never leave my room if that were the case. You know how often Patton bakes them. He did so even this….”_

Virgil trailed off as the clouds swirled behind Roman, parting long enough for him to catch a glimmer of a half opened tupperware on the breakfast bar, still full with cookies. Patton had baked them earlier that day as a reward for after they had completed the video and had left them on the counter. It was why Virgil had originally left his room. He’d wanted to have one to munch on while he checked the mindscape again for Deceit’s presence. But Roman had distracted him...had looked up and revealed--- 

_“Virge?”_

_Virgil blinked and blinked again, staring at the clouds, his fingers tightening on Roman’s arm. The counter and cookies gone. Clouds. How could clouds have... “Huh?” He asked looking to Roman, his own eyes narrowing as he noted the glint of laughter in Roman’s. “He doesn’t smell of cookies!”_

_Roman gave a slow smile. “So...you smell cookies….and hear a ticking clock.”_

_“No!”_

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

_Virgil growled, shaking his head. “I mean, yes. I do. But that’s...it’s not... It’s not here!”_

_“Not here?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You’re sure.”_

_“Of course.” Virgil bared his teeth, his eyes darting around the landscape. “Is this a trick of Deceit’s? To put us at ease?” He needed his daggers in his hands. Roman was injured. He would have to protect him._

_Roman shook his head, once more distracting Virgil with his crimson eyes as they became brighter, practically dancing as they glowed. “I doubt he could mimic the scent of cookies, Virge.”_

_That was...that was true. Virgil had never encountered the smell until after the Q &A video when Patton had baked himself two full batches of Chocolate Chip cookies. It was something that didn’t occur down in the recesses of Thomas’s mind. _

_So if it wasn’t Deceit and it wasn’t Virgil causing the scent or ticking then….Virgil studied Roman with a frown. “What are you doing, Ro?” He asked finally._

_Roman straightened. “Me?”_

_“Yes.” Virgil jabbed a finger into Roman’s chest. “You. You’re Creativity. What are YOU doing?”_

_Roman shrugged innocently. “Helping.”_

_Virgil threw up his hands. “HELPING WITH WHAT?!” They’d already defeated Deceit, apparently. What more could Roman do?!_

_“You tell me.”_

_“I--”_

_“Two things you feel, Virge.” Roman interrupted, pressing an arm against his injured side. “What are you touching?”_

_Virgil exhaled running a hand through his hair. “Touching now?! I can’t FEEL Deceit.”_

_“No.” He agreed easily. “But what DO you feel right now?”_

_Virgil spread his hands out wide. “NOTHING, ROMAN. Does it LOOK like I’m touching any--”_

_He tensed as his fingers twitched, brushing a cool soft layer of...silk? No. He drew his hands back to his chest. He’d dropped his daggers. He wasn’t holding anything. He shouldn’t suddenly be feeling SILK. It was too soft. Nothing felt like that out here._

_He shivered, “Roman….” he asked quietly, staring at his hands. “What are you doing?”_

Tick.

Tick.

Tick. 

_Roman’s response was just as soft. “What are you touching?”_

_Virge swallowed hard, looking up. “I...it’s...Silk.”_

_His eyes sparked. “Silk?”_

_“Are you a parrot?” Virgil snapped, stepping forward. “Yes. Silk.” He grabbed Roman’s arm. “Why am I feeling that if I’m obviously not holding anything.”_

_Roman tilted his head. “Well...you’re holding my arm now. Does that feel like silk?”_

_Virgil made a noise of exasperation. “Alright. NOW I’m touching your uniform, but it’s your uniform, Ro. That’s not Silk.”_

_He hadn’t actually thought of what Roman’s new outfit was made out of before. He’d never had reason to touch it and find out. Cotton? He frowned down at the sleeve._

_“It’s not?”_

Tick.

Tick.

Tick. 

_Virgil gritted his teeth, his fingers nearly matching Roman’s coat with how tight he gripped it. “...No.” It felt like Silk. But why!? Silk was impractical for a uniform. It really only worked for like Pajamas or some---_

The white cloth under his fingers shimmered, the woven fabric smoothing out, a metallic red sheen washing away the regal Prince outfit. These were...Roman had been wearing silk PJs when Virgil had come down the stairs. When he'd grabbed Roman to keep him from syncing out. When he'd turned Roman’s head to keep him looking at--

His other hand twitched feeling sudden warmth spread from the tips of his fingers to his wrist. Virgil lifted it slowly as he reluctantly looked up from the silk PJs that had replaced Roman’s uniform and into his glowing crimson eyes. 

_Virgil shakily placed a hand on the other’s cheek, the warmth increasing dramatically. It felt right. Placing it there. His other hand tightening on the silk shirt._

_His eyes darted, conscious of the clouds around them violently swirling again in that kaleidoscope. Only this time the swirling shades weren’t leaving. The clouds continued to spin, splashes of colors breaking free to land and spread around them, altering the landscape as Virgil watched. The grey rocky cliffedge vanished under the barrage with paintbrush streaks of Brown creating the shape of a bookcase as well as forming kitchen counters. Bright white fell in thick sheets creating walls, smaller blocks of reds, blues, and purples, forming images hanging from the white, raindrops of color landing to create streaks of books and dollops of figurines. Black rolling clouds forming places to sit…_

_“Two things you feel, Virge.” Roman prompted, pressing his cheek into Virgil’s hand, eyes intent. “Tell me just two things.”_

_Virgil swallowed, his thumb rubbing Roman’s cheek, his other hand tightening on the silk shirt. What was happening?! What was this! What was Roman doing? “I feel..” he shook his head, uncertain. Roman had to have a reason for this. He had to trust that this would...help. Somehow. “ I feel….Silk PJs and.. your skin…” He said quietly, refocusing on Roman though it was hard to ignore the changing scenery around them. “I feel...I feel those.”_

_Roman lifted his hand to gently grip Virgil’s wrist, his eyes now a bright blood red. “And what do you see Virgil? One thing you see.”_

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

_Virgil licked his lips, opening his mouth, hesitating. What did he see? This...this wasn’t the cliff’s edge anymore. This wasn’t the recesses of Thomas’s mind either. The room forming around them was warm, inviting, filled with little things that represented more than Virgil could ever hope to fully explain. Books on sciences in the bookcase from Logan, Patton’s cookies on the breakfast bar, Various Disney figures from Roman’s favorite movies scattered about, pictures of them on the walls, and Roman, Roman standing there in his PJs, holding onto him. Looking at him with those blood red eyes._

Tick.

Tick.

Ti--

The room solidified, everything becoming clear as the last stormy traces of Virgil’s memory vanished. 

“Oh.” Virgil inhaled sharply, the last of the tension in his body from first seeing Roman’s true eye color fading.

“Virgil.” Roman said in a low tone, keeping eye contact with Virgil beneath his sweat dampened bangs. “What do you see?” 

Virgil drew in a full steady breath. He blinked. Blinked again. Marveling that the image before him wasn’t changing. That they were actually standing in the Commons. Safe. Warm. With no cliffs. With Deceit long gone. 

“Home.” He whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips as he fearlessly met Roman’s blood red eyes. “I see Home.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Home._ The word hung in the air between them like a large comforting quilt. Steady. Secure. _Home._ Virgil had never been so relieved to be standing in the Commons where he could feel totally safe. He breathed deep, running his thumb along Princey’s cheek. “I’m Home, Ro.” 

Relief washed through Roman’s eyes, their bright color fading to a warm crimson as he returned Virgil’s smile with an exhausted grin of his own. “Good.” He said, raising his hand to touch Virgil’s hand resting on his cheek. “Good.” He said in a softer tone, hesitating before he moved, carefully, hesitantly pulling Virgil into a hug, his fingers digging into the jacket when Virgil didn’t recoil from the touch. “Don’t scare me like that, Virge.” Roman said quietly, resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder. “I thought--” 

Virgil shifted his feet, slowly wrapping his arms around Roman. He could only imagine what the creative side was thinking, especially after seeing and fighting Deceit’s interpretation of him. “I’m sorry.” He said brushing the back of Roman’s head like he’d felt Patton do to him. If he could have stopped it, if he had only known how Princey would help him, Virgil would never have let Princey see himself depicted as a bad guy.

Roman stiffened and pulled back, hands on Virgil’s shoulders, his eyes back to their deep wine shade. “You’re sorr--Virgil!” He grimaced, pulling back out of reach. “Don’t...don’t apologize.” 

Virgil frowned, dropping his hands. “Why not?” Roman had been trying to be truthful to him and he’d gone and had a panic attack at exactly the wrong moment. He knew it had taken a lot for Roman to show his true eye color, and Virgil had gone and done exactly what the Creative Side had feared he would do. 

Princey broke eye contact, turning away. “Because I should be the one apologizing!” He shivered, crossing his arms. “I should never have shown you--if it weren’t for me--” 

Oh no. Roman couldn’t blame himself here. “Hey,” Virgil grabbed his arm, tightening his grip as the creative side tried to pull away. Two could play that game. “You couldn’t have known I would react...well like that.” He said in a low tone, seeking to meet Roman’s eyes, though Princey was refusing to do so. Probably afraid to trigger him again. “You couldn’t have known. It’s not like I talk about my time before coming to you guys much.”

Roman shook his head. “You don’t, but I should have just...thought it through more.” He let his arm hang limp, using his free hand to run it through his hair. “I mean, you’re Anxiety! I shouldn’t have never shown you my villain eyes and trig--” 

Virgil blinked. A Villain? Roman? “Whoa, wait. Hold up.” He reached up, turning Roman’s head so he could see his eyes. Still wine colored. “You’re not a villain, Roman. Despite what you saw in my memories, that was Deceit. Not you.”

Roman hesitated, searching Virgil’s eyes, before he frowned, a hand waving in dismissal. “Whatever, I-”

“No, not whatever.” Virgil cut him off again, eyes flashing. “Ro. You’re not a bad guy.” He cupped his cheek. “I know bad guys and you’re definitely not one. I mean, you took multiple wounds for me back there.” He glanced down as Princey grimaced, pressing his arm against his side. He wasn’t hurt there...right? Memory couldn’t leave physical scars. 

Virgil looked back up, raising an eyebrow. “So despite Deceit trying for years to convince me otherwise. I know you’re a Hero.” 

Admittedly, it had taken time for him to see it, to stop expecting Roman to pull a sword on him at any given moment. You couldn’t undo years of trauma on the first or even the ninth meeting.

“But that’s exactly it.” Roman ground out, tilting his head away from Virgil’s hand, taking a step back. “Villains have red eyes. Even Deceit gave his evil version of me them!” He gestured to the stack of DVDs by the TV, shoulders hunching. “You’ve seen the same movies I have.” He exhaled, turning back to Virgil. “Have you ever seen a Hero sporting this crimson shade?” He asked, tone lowering as he touched the corner of his eye. “No.”

Virgil bit the inside of his lip as he shook his head, his chest growing tight. “That may be true...but like...the Villains in a lot of those movies wear purple too, do they not?” He gestured to his jacket. It had been part of the reason why he’d been hesitant to show the others his new outfit in the first place. He’d just been accepted as one of them, he hadn’t wanted to ruin it right off the bat. He swallowed, working to keep his voice even. “That doesn’t make me a bad guy does it?”

Roman didn’t even hesitate as he slumped against the bookcase, absently rubbing the arm that had been injured in the memory. “No, of course not.”

The tightness in Virgil’s chest vanished. A year earlier, Roman would have had the opposite answer. How quickly things could change. He quirked an eyebrow, offering a small smile. “So why would your red eyes make you one?”

Roman pursed his lips, shaking his head. “They’re not like a Crayola Crayon Halloween pack, Virge. They’re creepy.” He stated, gesturing to Virgil. “You recoiled at the merest glimpse of them!” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, hopping up on the counter next to Princey. “I probably would have done that anyways without my…” He gestured vaguely, “past experiences, Ro. Anxiety remember? I don’t like sudden change. And you threw me a major curveball there.” He reached into the container of cookies pulling out two. 

The fact that Roman had been able to hide his true eye color from everyone the entire time, and had he decided to not come clean, could have continued hiding them...that was the concerning part. If he’d found out any other time on his own, or even before revealing his name--Virgil hid a shiver. He wouldn’t still be here. No, he’d be back with Deceit and the others, working to protect Thomas under false assumptions. He could definitely see why Roman had been reluctant to tell him the truth in the first place. It could have ruined everything. 

Roman bowed his head, kicking at the carpet. “So in either case, they’re not good.” He mumbled.

Virgil frowned. “That’s not what I meant at all. Only that you surprised me.” He tapped his foot against Princey’s arm, drawing the other’s attention back to him, deliberately meeting Roman’s wine colored eyes. “Do you see me freaking out about them now?” He asked, offering the dejected side a cookie. “Because I’ve never felt calmer.” 

Roman’s blinked, the red wine shade swirling and brightening. “Calmer?” He repeated faintly, hesitantly taking the cookie. 

“Mhmm.” Virgil took a bite out of his own cookie, quirking a smile as he maintained eye contact. “I can’t say relaxed, because that’s not me, but you were right. You were making me pretty uneasy before.” And here he’d just figured it was a normal thing between them. “But now,” Virgil shrugged, purposely sliding off the counter to lean on the bookcase next to Princey, purposely leaning up against him as he finished his cookie. “You’re not.”

Roman tensed, pulling away from the contact. “Excuse me if I find that hard to believe,” He said with a grimace, snapping the cookie in two. “If I can scare myself with them, and I have scared myself-” 

Virgil blinked. Prince scared? Of himself? Vigil couldn’t see it. “That's probably a shocking sight to see in the mirror first thing in the morning.” He remarked, offering a small smile.

“I doubt the others have ever drawn a sword on their reflection.” Roman replied, setting the cookie pieces on the bookcase. “Nor attempted to attack it.” He added sheepishly, running a hand through his damp hair. 

Virgil chuckled despite himself and shrugged, purposely brushing Roman's arm. “Well...at least you drew the sword, I would have just bolted. I did the first time I saw my eyes glowing in a mirror.” 

He hadn’t known his eyes were so different from the other dark sides originally. He’d believed something was wrong with him to have such a shade and Deceit had only encouraged it, making him feel like he was a failed side... until Virgil had finally caught a glimpse of Patton and Logan’s blue eyes. 

Only then had he begun to question everything he’d been told by Deceit, begun fighting to join the others. Realizing...that what he thought he knew about the big three, might not be true at all. “I’m not brave like you.” He hid his smile as Roman scoffed, straightening to glower at Virgil, his eyes burning with fiery crimson indignation.

“Not Brave? NOT. Brave?! VIRGE.” Roman jabbed a finger at Virgil, eyes glimmering in disbelief. “You materialized two daggers out of thin air and attacked Deceit AND defeated him without any proper training at all! How is that not brave?”

Virgil ducked his head, fiddling with his sleeves. “It’s just instinct.” He replied, again bumping Roman’s shoulder as he looked back up into Roman’s crimson eyes. “Fight or Flight and all that, you’re the true Gryffindor here, Ro.” 

And it made so much more sense now why Roman had been so adamant that he was not a Slytherin in that video. If he had his eyes already to contend with...being in the dark house on top of it would have been a hard blow to his self worth.

Roman’s eyes sparked, brightening like a morning sunrise as he lifted his head higher. “I mean, you’re right in that, but--”

“The fact that your eyes are red just doubly proves that.” Virgil added, noting with amusement how said eyes had shifted to a more orange red hue. Did that mean Roman was confused? It sure looked like he was confused. “I doubt Godric Gryffindor would allow just anyone to show his colors in their eyes.”

“Their eye--” Roman muttered before he groaned. “Virge!” Roman shook his head, even as he fought the smile spreading on his face. He pushed from the bookcase, turning so he could face Virgil directly. “That was...that didn’t happen in the books _or_ the movies!”

“Oh?” Virgil asked, idly kicking at the carpet. “You’re filled with passion, daring, determination, and courage.” He ticked off the points on his fingers before shrugging. “So what if in the series it was that sword that showed a true Gryffindor?” He asked, giving Roman a smile as the other side went still. “Here it can be your eyes. I’ve never seen the other’s be so expressive.” More expressive than Deceit could have ever hoped to mimic in his trickery against Virgil. His dull red eyes had never had any depth to them.

Roman raised an eyebrow, hand going up to his face, lightly touching the corner of his eye. “Expressive?” He whispered. 

Virgil nodded. Did Roman not kno--of course he didn't. He probably avoided seeing his own eyes. Virgil had done the exact same thing in the beginning. He spread his arms out, palms up in acceptance. “Seriously, Ro. I thought you having Thomas's eyes was cool, but your red ones? They're extraordinary. Godric would be proud to call you a true Gryffindor.”

Whatever reaction he’d expected his words to have, Roman suddenly pulling Virgil again into a tight hug definitely wasn’t it. Nor was feeling him tremble, a suppressed sob sounding quietly in his ear as Virgil automatically wrapped his arms around him, holding him protectively.

Roman slumped further into Virgil as he stood steady, allowing him to cautiously run his fingers through the creative side’s hair as he gathered himself. 

After a moment Roman cleared his throat, his breath hitching as he relaxed his grip. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Virgil hummed, squeezing him a little tighter, not minding the close contact in the slightest. “You’re no villain, Ro.” 

Roman nodded into his shoulder, trembling all the harder. “Nor are you, Virge.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I ever thought you were.”


End file.
